callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Array
Array is a large-sized multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Array is a medium-large winterized map featuring mostly level terrain. It is centered around a large relay dish, and the surrounding buildings. There are a few elevated positions on the furthest extremes of the map, but most of the fighting is on level ground, usually taking place directly around, inside, or slightly north of the relay station. The large openness of this map makes sniping prevalent. Tips and Tricks *On this map, the most frequent sniping spot is the transmission tower, which can be accessed by ladder. There is a fantastic view from here, but people can see you from many angles, but you have time to see where the shots come from, and kill the player, if it is very far away from you. This is also a very dangerous spot because you need to control four different angles, and you can kill yourself if you fall from the platform. If using this spot, Ghost is a recommended perk. A Strela-3 (for anti-Spyplanes) is very effective, and there is no use for 2nd chance here because you are easy to kill and team-mates cannot rescue you in time. A good weapon here is a Sniper Rifle. High-kill killstreaks are not recommended, as you are likely to get killed before getting 11, or 8 kills. Spy plane is highly recommended. *You can prevent the previous technique by "camping" yourself in a bush nearby, which prevents you from being seen, but not being killed. If using this spot, it is not recommended to stay there very long, as people may find out where you are. When using this spot equip claymore to prevent knifing and some deaths. The Perks Ghost and Ninja may be very helpful. Weapon could be a Sniper Rifle, but no LMGs or Shotguns should be used, as they don't reach or kill very quickly. *Near the Transmission tower and cage building, is a small path that leads to the other side around the central building. It is great for flanking. Use it to get around the main building or take out a pesky sniper on the transmission tower. A tactic is to go down this path from the transmission tower side. At the end there is a hill, use that to block your view, and make your way to the left. You will see some stairs, which will lead you to a building that nobody uses and has 4 doors, 3 which you can shoot out of. If you need cover, as the building is open, go in between the bunks and rest, or even camp there (Very few ''go down into it, so camping there is not advised). *If you spawn as "black ops" and you have a crossbow an easy way to get first blood is to shoot the car down the other side. You are guaranteed at least one kill as that is a place snipers go a lot. *Another good camping spot is near one of the most frequent passage ways at the start. If you spawn as Black Ops (it is much easier as the Ops), clear the passage for a safe travel to the spot. next to the concrete barrier is a small opening. You can crouch, go prone, and set equipment down, and you can shoot the enemy team. Thing is you are easily seen if crouching unless you have the Ghost Perk, which will blend you in to the grass. Also, if prone you can only face the direction of the car. This is a great spot to place Jammers, Motion Sensors, and a surprise attack with a claymore or C4. A camera spike and Tactical Insertion should not be used as it does blink the brightest. *Be aware that if you spawned as a Spetsnaz some enemies know this map well and will use a Semtex or crossbow bolt (or any other launcher or explosive) to get the first kill. Keep in mind that the car covers a wide radius, so any allies near it will most likely be killed or go into Second chance if they are lucky. It will not effect you if behind a wall. Trivia * When viewing the array from a Camera Spike, it isn't spinning. * If the player puts Lightweight on x3 speed, they can jump onto a rock that is outside of the map. * The circular building which supports the array has been labeled the "Roundhouse" by much of the community. This is a reference to the map "Roundhouse" in Treyarch's previous ''Call of Duty ''title ''World at War. * Also known as "Derail Part 2". * The spawn of each team can easily be flanked through a mountain trail to the North-West * There is a tall transmission tower to the North which features a ladder up to a platform. It provides a view of almost the entire map and is perfect for snipers. The tower also has full view over "A" and "B" flags in Domination as well as partial view over the "C" area, obviously making it a very dangerous place for enemies to control. * Inside the "Roundhouse" a number of enemy campers can usually be found (especially if the enemy has point C). A common tactic to flush them out or to prepare for an assault of the Roundhouse is to bombard the inside with grenades, Semtex, grenade launchers, rockets, and explosive-tipped crossbow bolts. * It is possible to control an RC-XD to go under the truck on the Spetsnaz spawning side, although it will not kill any body on top of the truck, nor will the truck blow up * Far away from the playable area is a pyramid located west of the ''Black Ops ''spawn. However, boundaries will prevent the player from seeing it up close. * If the player stands still in the dead quiet with no noise, you can hear elk bugles & wolves howling. * If the player looks up in the map WMD there is a satellite that looks like the satellite in the center of array. * When a player enters the Combat Training menu, Array will always be the default map, most likely because it is the first map out of all in alphabetical order. Gallery Array_screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of Array from Gamestop's "Surprise Attack" commercial. array3.png|Player wielding an MP5K on Array. ArrayBird.png|Array bird's eye view. ArrayGrid.png|Array minimap. Array.jpg|Another image overlooking Array (MOPS). Array_Level0.gif|Array Floorplan Level 0 (MOPS) Array_Level1.gif|Array Floorplan Level 1 (MOPS) References #http://twitter.com/DavidVonderhaar/status/27789252424 #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoso0SNJiQU Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels